


Bound heart

by DreamsPsyche



Series: Octavinelle Headcanons [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Hobbies, I used this fic to vent, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsPsyche/pseuds/DreamsPsyche
Summary: Floyd thinks about his Unique Magic and his time at school.
Series: Octavinelle Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742206
Kudos: 13





	Bound heart

Many would think that reflection magic is an unimpressive power. The truth was that it allowed Floyd to take any situation and turn it around. It was his defense mechanism in an unforgiving world, and had a use anywhere. Jade could see into the fabric of someone's soul, but such a power proved to be too good to be true. Floyd’s unique power manipulated things as they actually were.

* * *

As a merboy who grew up used to defending himself, Floyd’s unique magic manifested itself early-even before middle school. It was a perfect counter to any attack or any spell. For someone like Floyd, who did whatever he pleased whenever he felt like, being able to fight back against anything was like being on top of the world. But it didn’t help with assignments for all those years in school.

Tests were annoying. Homework was annoying. Even school under the sea wasn’t this troublesome. He’d heard that school on land was invented to train people into being factory workers. Even if Night Raven College wasn’t a regular school, it still sometimes felt like that was the point. “Making students into expert magicians,” his tooth. More like making them experts on regurgitating facts about useless potions. That annoying firefly squid-haired boy even got a tablet to play around with in class, yet Floyd got nothing but scolding for being distracted. How annoying. Regardless, it was still fun to be there, which is why he still put in some effort. The buildings were fun to do tricks off of, at least. 

Floyd promised the coach he wouldn’t use his unique magic during games. But Floyd wasn’t one for promises-there’s a reason the saying “slippery as an eel” exists. Of course, he wouldn’t do it during an away game, but during a practice session or a home game? Any shot he wasn’t confident in would get a hit of Bind The Heart. Maybe it was cheating. He didn’t care. Floyd could catch most of those balls without magic anyways. 

He was always suited to be the brawn of his little group, Jade the brains. Would that make Azul…the beauty? Floyd supposed he didn’t draw that beauty mark on every day for nothing (not like he would ever tell anyone it was fake!...maybe.) Everything that the world threw at Floyd, he would bounce back from it even better than before. After all, it was every man for himself in Octavinelle. You swim with the school or you get eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back :) Probably not for long.  
> I started this fic in July after seeing some people call Floyd's Unique Magic "useless". I scrapped it. If Floyd even said he could live without it, I guess it's not the best. Floyd is so OP he didn't need a fancy magic superpower, I guess.
> 
> I decided to use this to vent about school, like a normal person.


End file.
